


Forever And A Day

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Creepypasta, Lung Cancer, M/M, Romance, Shitty Writing At Its Finest, Tags Are Hard, Yaoi, idk - Freeform, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: "Hoodie, I love you. But I'm not going to be with you.""Jack, I don't care if you're sick, I want to be with you."........."What kind of sickness do you have?"...This will be the first time I've said the word aloud. Just thinking of it makes me want to vomit. But somehow I manage to get the word out.
Relationships: Hoodie/Eyeless Jack
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction & Author's Note

This is the second fanfic I've ever written (I consider my two part TicciDrowned story to be one). It's very shitty. Just know that now. I believe in authors being proud of their works and learning from their mistakes. This was my mistake. It was one of those things that was fun to write but is really shitty to go back and read. So just know that now.

This was only created because I like this ship and I'm a self indulgent bastard.

*I try to spell everything correctly and use correct punctuation but I won't always get it right and things get changed between writing it down and typing it up. Also, my screen is small so I'm bound to mess some things up. So please, show mercy.

*This story contains explicit language and some *slightly* sexual situations (not really). It also contains situations that might offend some people - in this case, the main character struggles with cancer - but I'm not trying to offend. I know nothing about what it is like to have cancer nor am I trying to say that I know what it is like. I did some research before writing this but I know it won't be 100% accurate. I don't want to offend anyone so if the things described above are triggering, just don't read this story.

*Each chapter title is a song that pertains to the chapter in some way but the chapters are in order so you should read them that way.

*Well, that's all the boring stuff I have to say.

**Also, feedback is appreciated. Comment or give kudos if (by some miracle) you enjoy it?**


	2. Hide and Seek/Jonny T

Among the tree tops, I sit silently with my eyes closed. The darkness conceals me perfectly, not that anyone would be awake at this ungodly hour, especially in the middle of the forest. Thoughts of the one I love crowded my brain, driving me mad. That's why I'm here at three in the morning. I've tried to clear my mind, listening to the sound of crickets, but my efforts are destroyed when I hear two voices approach.

"...The last time you took your meds?" Timothy asks. Silence, then he sighs. The footsteps stop and Tim says "You have to take your meds. I thought you hated being Hoodie?" There's still no response. He lets out a frustrated groan and raises his voice. "Brian, will you fucking answer me?" Another beat of silence then Brian finally speaks.

"We're not alone." He must have spotted me. Or at least sensed my presence. One of them - most likely Tim - snaps his fingers.

"Brian, focus! You saw how I snapped on Toby for no reason weeks ago. I don't want you to be like that. You know I care about you, man."

With that, a set of footsteps retreats deeper into the forest. Why are they awake - more specifically, out - at this hour? Perhaps they had a late mission.

I slide off my hoodie and lay it in my lap but I lose my grip and it falls to the forest floor far below. Oh well, I'll retrieve it before I leave. Leaning my head back against the tree trunk, I can't stop thinking about Brian. I love every single thing about him. Suddenly, something about my surroundings feels wrong. Opening my eyes (technically, no, I don't have eyes but I can still see and "close my eyes" to see nothing), I see a figure sitting further down on the same branch.

Slowly sitting up straight, I quietly ask "Who are you?"

The dark human shadow shifts then mutters "Brian." I thought he'd left. Letting my guard down some what, I lean back against the tree. "Jack" he mutters.

"Hm?"

"What do you do when you like someone?" he blurts out. As I suspected. Of course he loves Timothy.

"I honestly don't know. I'm stuck with that as well."

"Oh." He seems disappointed by my answer.

"My head hurts" Brian suddenly groans.

"Do you-"

"Run" he cuts me off. "Hoodie's... Need to... Run!" He clutches his head. I know what he means. As fast as I can, I pick my way down the tree, scooping up my hoodie and running when I reach the ground. Behind me, I hear Brian yell out in pain. In my panic, I forgot which way the mansion was so I just run in a random direction.

When my legs begin burning, I slow down until I'm walking. I can't hear Brian behind me so I stop and grab my knees. Behind my mask, I'm panting like a dog.

"Come out, come out" a strong voice calls. He's close. Shit.

Trying to slow my breathing, I creep farther into the forest. But it seems like no matter how far I go, he's not getting any farther. Brian's voice echoes through the forest as he lets out a loud laugh.

"I know where you are. I've already found you." My body is suddenly slammed against a tree, causing me to drop my hoodie. Brian has his mask on and in his hands is a crow bar.

This is no longer Brian. This is Hoodie.

"How did..."

He laughs and finishes my sentence. "I find you? Quite simple really." Taking one finger, he digs it painfully into my chest above my heart. "Your heart gave you away. I can hear its fear from a mile away." Removing his finger, he shifts the crow bar to his other hand. Pulling it back, he slams one end into the tree, inches from my neck. I yelp out in fear and he chuckles.

"Brian, you have to fight it."

Hoodie leans his face closer to mine. "I can't hear you."

"Fight it." I say though my voice is barely louder than a whisper.

Grabbing my chin, he makes me look at him. "I'm in charge. Ya got that?"

"I want Brian back" I whisper. He chuckles before replying.

"Fine. But if you don't give us what we want soon, I'll take it." Hoodie lets go of my chin and rips his weapon out of the tree.

"What do you want?" I timidly ask; I hate not being in control.

Hoodie smirks.

"You."


	3. Over and Over//Three Days Grace

My head still hurts from being slammed into the tree this morning but a few pills take away the pain. Standing under the shower head, the hot water does little to help my troubled mind. What Hoodie said... The way he said... I never knew he wanted me dead. But it's obvious now that that's what he meant. He wants to take my life.

Turning off the faucet, I wrap a towel around my waist and open the bathroom door. On my bed sits Hoodie. I wonder how long he's been waiting.

"Hoodie" I say, since he hates being called by his real name. "What do you want?" I quietly ask.

He looks up at me, taking notice of my existence, and quickly stands. Thank God I had enough foresight to put on my mask before I left the bathroom. Few people have seen my face and that's only because I was drunk. Thankfully, they were too and they never mentioned it so I'm not sure if they even remember.

"We need to talk. Can we go somewhere? Private?"

I desperately want to say yes and go wherever he wants but I know he's trying to trick me. "I have things to do. Maybe later" I mumble. He looks frustrated and a little agitated but he leaves without another word. To be totally honest, I have nothing to do. No chores, no missions. But I throw on an outfit and go downstairs to Slenderman's office. After knocking on the door, he allows me to enter and I inform him I'm taking some time off.

"I understand. I recommend staying in the cabin. Take a week or two and we'll see you when you get back."

"If anyone asks, could you tell them I'm busy with assignments?" I shyly ask. He nods. Thanking him, I exit his office then sneak out the back door.

Slender owns a small cabin about twenty miles from the mansion in case any of us need a break from the others. If I hustle, I can get there before nightfall (even though it's only seven in the morning now) and even if I don't, spending the night in the forest is fine with me.

I'm almost halfway to the cabin when I hear voices. Ducking behind a tree, I grab one of my knives from my hoodie pocket.

"...Already been through this so you seem like the one to ask. I'm bisexual and there's someone I... think I'm in love with." It's Hoodie.

And Toby. "If you're really into them, you should just tell them. So, even if they don't feel the same way, at least you'll have told them."

"It's just..." Hoodie sighs. "I've never dated a guy before. And... I don't know..."

"If he's the right one, you'll know." Why are they so far out? That's odd.

Looking around the tree, I see them. Toby has his back to me and Hoodie is facing this way. I need to leave and, as much as I don't want to be alone with Hoodie, I think he's already seen me.

Sliding my knife back into my pocket, I take off running in the direction of the cabin. "Wait, what? Jack!" Hoodie calls after me. Ignoring him, I run faster. He'll probably give up soon...

But I'm wrong. He chases me the full ten miles to the cabin. I burst through the door and lock it behind me before collapsing on the bed.

"Jack" Hoodie pants out from the other side of the door. We're both quiet as we slowly let our breathing return to normal. Finally, Hoodie speaks.

"I don't know what's wrong or why you're avoiding me but I'm not leaving until we talk." Well this is pointless. I'm only here to get away from him.

Pushing myself to my feet, I lean my forehead against the door. My voice is quiet but loud enough that he can hear me. "I know you want me dead."

"Jack, what? Open the door."

I crack the door open to find a tired Hoodie. Behind him, the sun is setting. Not waiting for an invitation, he pushes the door open and enters.

"Now where did you get a ridiculous idea like that from?" he asks as he flops onto the couch across from the bed.

The cabin in small, only two rooms. The first room doubles as a living room and bedroom with a bed and dresser with a lamp against one wall and a television, couch, and mini fridge occupy the left half of the room. The only other room is the bathroom with a sink, toilet, and a single person shower.

Lowering myself onto the arm of the couch, I reply, "You told me in the forest this morning. You said 'If you don't give us what we want, I'll take it'."

"What I want?" he asks.

"Me," I whisper.

With his mask on and hood up, I can't tell much about his expression. He's silent for an unnerving length of time before he sighs.

"Jack, I don't want to kill you."

"Then what so you want?"

He's quiet again as he thinks then says, "Sleep. I've been up too long. We can talk about it in the morning."

Standing up, he pulls off his hoodie and flops down on the left side of the bed. Turning off the lamp, I flop down beside him, leaving enough space that he won't feel awkward. I can feel his eyes on me as I roll over and kick off my shoes. Without another word, we fall asleep.


	4. Nothing Makes Sense Anymore//Mike Shinoda

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is the alarm clock glowing 9:32 am. My sleep was terrible, being constantly interrupted by dreams of Hoodie chasing and killing me. For the first time in a long time, reality is better than sleep. Pushing myself to a sitting position, I find Hoodie in the floor.

"What are you doing?"

Staring at the ceiling, he responds, "Thinking. Anyway, get ready. We're going somewhere." Pulling on a clean shirt and then my hoodie, Brian tells me, "We're not going far. I wanna show you something."

After sliding on my shoes, he leads me through the forest; about a mile north of our cabin is another cabin. The knob on the front door is missing and all the windows have been broken. Stepping inside, I realize how small the cabin is. My room at the mansion is bigger than this one room house. Each step we take causes the ancient floorboards to creak. Stopping in the middle of the room, Hoodie pulls off his mask and turns to me.

In a moment of distraction, he tackles me to the floor and holds me down by sitting on me. Now in defense mode, I grab his wrists. Surprisingly, he just laughs.

"You need to lighten up. I told you, I'm not trying to kill you. Even if I was, don't you think I would have done it while you sleeping?" He's got me there. Laughing again, he climbs off me and helps me to my feet. I don't understand why he brought me here.

"I wanna try something," he suddenly says, his face serious. Stepping closer, he gently grabs my mask and tilts it, obscuring my vision but exposing my mouth. Before I can protest, he places his lips on mine gently. My mind races at a million miles an hour but thankfully, he breaks the kiss. Fixing my mask, I can see his face is a light shade of red.

"I thought you liked Masky," I mumble.

"Nope. But I understand if it makes you uncomfortable. Sorry." Hoodie turns to exit the house and I follow. Once we're outside in the clouded over daylight, I grab his arm.

"Hoodie, I love you." His expression is pure shock.

"But.. You didn't-"

"Hoodie," I sigh. "Under this mask, I'm a freak. And I just don't want you to see it."

He studies me for a long minute then replies, "What if I told you I'd love you no matter what you look like?" He obviously has no idea. I'm completely freakish.

"It won't work," I quietly say.

"Why not?" Hoodie asks.

"Because no matter how much I love you, there's still a chance I'd hurt you. And, I mean, come on, Hoodie." That last phrase seems to piss him off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he angrily asks.

"You know what it means," I mumble.

"No, I don't think I do. Care to explain?"

He's really gonna make me say it? Fine. "I mean, come on, Hoodie! You're too good for a fuck like me!" I yell.

He looks completely shocked. No one's ever heard me raise my voice before.

"Jack... Is that what you really think?" He sounds sad.

"No, Hoodie. That's what I know. You're amazing. You can have whoever you want."

Hoodie sighs. "Jack, I-"

"I heard you talking to Toby. You don't even know if you're serious about dating a male."

I don't really mean it, I just need to see his reaction to know how he truly eels. But he doesn't react. He just says, "I guess so."

I'm shocked. He really feels that way?

"Hoodie, I've loved you for years. I'm serious about this. I've never loved anyone before." I turn and begin walking back to the cabin. "Go home, Hoodie."

"No, Jack, I didn't-"

"Stop. I can't explain it any other way. You don't know what you want, but either way, it's not me. Go home." And with that, I head back to the cabin.


	5. Bleeding Out//Imagine Dragons

It's been two weeks since I last saw anyone but I have to go back to the house today. I'm not exactly dreading it but I'm definitely not looking forward to it. The entire day is spent walking back to the mansion and by the time I stumble through the back door, almost everyone is in bed. Yes, I'm sweaty and disgusting but I'm way too tired to take a shower tonight. I silently drag myself up the stairs and pull off my sticky clothing before collapsing on my bed.

The next morning, I shower before dragging myself downstairs for breakfast. As I seat myself beside Jeff, I'm thrown into a coughing fit. When it finally subsides, I look up from my plate to find everyone staring at me.

"Are you feeling alright, Jack?" Slenderman asks me.

"Just fine." I'm not that hungry. Now my food looks unappetizing so I push my plate back slightly.

"Sometime today, I want you to go by Smiley's office and let him examine you." Smiley nods so I do too but I know it's just a precaution. I'm not sick. Now without an appetite, I excuse myself and go back to my room.

I've been alone for maybe half an hour when there's a knock on my door.

"Come in." The door opens and in steps Hoodie. Without his mask, I can see his concerned expression.

"Jack, I think you should go see Smiley."

"Honestly, Hoodie, my health is none of your concern."

He groans in exasperation. "And yet, here I am, concerned about you. So please, just do it."

"Fine," I mumble. "But not because you asked." I begin coughing again and, when i stop and catch my breath, Hoodie just sighs then walks out.

Around lunchtime, I decide to go to Smiley's office. If nothing else, it'll get everyone off my back. Not bothering to knock, I push through the swinging door and sit on the examination table, the paper beneath me crinkling. Dr. Smiley spins his chair to face me and scoots closer.

"How have you been feeling?" he asks.

"Same as usual?" I'm not really sure what he wants. I feel how I feel.

"Have you had any chest pain?"

"Yeah, not any worse than usual."

The doctor cocks an eyebrow. "Does your chest usually hurt?" I nod. "How long has it been hurting?" he asks to which I shrug.

"A few months."

He tries to mask the hint of worry on his face but I see it. "Well, let's run some tests and find out what's going on, alright?" I nod and change into the hospital gown he hands me.

I thought his office was small but I quickly discover that I'm wrong. Dr. Smiley leads me to the basement which resembles a hospital. Medical equipment is everywhere and I end up using a large portion of it. Test after test comes back negative.

As the results from my most recent test are printing, he tells me, "You can go to bed. We'll try again in the morning." Picking up the paper, Smiley reads over it before a look of shock appears on his face.

"Jack..."


	6. Give Me A Sign//Breaking Benjamin

I haven't talked to a single soul about my diagnosis. They don't need to know. The moment I found out I was sick, Smiley began administering medication.

Today marks one week since my diagnosis. My joints ache as I carefully make my way down the stairs to the living room. On the last step, my left knee gives out and I tumble to the floor. Wincing, I quickly try to push myself up before a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me to my feet. Once I'm released from their grasp, I turn to find Hoodie.

"Hey, are-"

"Jack!" Sally comes running and slams into me, wrapping her arms around my legs. The force almost knocks me over.

"Hey girl," I quietly say, setting a hand on her head. Grabbing my hand, she pulls me into the dining room where everyone is eating breakfast. As always, Ben and Toby are sitting together, hand in hand.

Sitting in the chair Sally saved for me, I begin coughing again. My chest burns as I cough into my mask and when I finally stop and wipe my mouth, the blue fabric is red. Everyone is staring at me and Sally's eyes are wide.

"Jack! Are you sick?" I glance at Hoodie then look away.

"I'm fine, Sally." I feel like I might puke so I just stare at my hands while everyone eats. When breakfast is over, Hoodie tells me we need to talk. I follow him through the kitchen, out the back door, and to the pond.

We sit at the edge of the water and he turns to me. "I lied."

"About what?"

"How I feel." He sets his hand on mine. "I said I wasn't sure about being with a guy but I am. You're the one. Jack, I've wanted to be with you for so long."

How selfish. He's waited this long to tell me.

"Why did you lie?"

Hoodie shrugs. "I guess I was scared."

"Hoodie, you should have told me. I've liked you for so long but now there's no time for us to be together. You think you're scared? You're not the one dying." The words pour out of me as my tears mingle with the black that runs down my mask. Hoodie looks shocked. My breaths are shaky which causes me to start coughing again. "I'm sick," I sigh once I've caught my breath. 

Out of the blue, he says, "I want to see your face."

"Hoodie, I'm not... normal."

Tears form at the corner of his eyes. "I don't want normal. I want you." Sighing, I take off my mask. He looks me over, a few tears running down his face.

"Why do you think you're a freak?" he solemnly asks. My heart beats faster as I shyly open my mouth and stick out my tongue - well, actually, tongues. His face turns crimson and I quickly shut my mouth.

"See? Freak."

"No!" Hoodie shouts and tackles me.

His lips passionately press against mine and, in shock, I gasp. Hoodie takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. Testing the boundaries, I shyly wrap my tongues around his and suck on it. He lets out a cute noise, half sigh, half moan. I finally have to pull back for air and when I do, I find his face is solid red.

"Hoodie, I love you. But I'm not going to be with you. That would be cruel. At this rate, I'll be gone in half a year."

Tears stream down his face. "Jack, I don't care if you're sick, I want to be with you. Don't push me away." Now I'm crying as well. We lay there sobbing until the tears no longer come.

"What kind of sickness do you have?" Hoodie asks after another one of my coughing fits. This will be the first time I've said the word aloud. Just thinking of it makes me want to vomit. But somehow I manage to get the word out.

"Cancer. Both lungs. I have cancer."


	7. Cancer//My Chemical Romance

My chest aches and my lungs burn. I desperately need to cough but I don't want to wake Hoodie. The clock beside the bed tells me it's only two in the morning but I feel like I've been laying here for hours. I manage to climb over Hoodie and make it to the bathroom before I begin hacking. I close the door before bending over the toilet and coughing up blood. When I finish, I wipe my mouth with toilet paper then flush the red liquid. My lungs feel like they've been doused in gasoline and lit on fire. Looking up, I find Hoodie in the doorway with his mask off. He looks cute in his t-shirt and sweatpants.

"There's gotta be a way to make you better," he says, more to himself than me. I sigh and stare into his eyes from where I lay on the cold bathroom tile.

"We're trying chemotherapy but there's really only one way and it's extremely risky. It may not work." Hoodie comes to sit by me and laces our fingers with one hand.

"We have to try something, Jack. You don't deserve to suffer." Since my mask is off, he leans his forehead against mine and we close our eyes.

"Then I'll need your help," I whisper.

"I'll do anything for you," he whispers back.

"We'll also need to talk to Slender and Smiley."

His lips brush against mine and I shiver. Hoodie groans quietly before pulling back and pushing himself up. "I wanna make you mine, right here right now. But I need to at least wait until you're better," he tells me as he helps me off the floor. Without my mask, he can see my blush and he chuckles.

As I sit back down on my bed, Hoodie straddles me. I can feel my face grow hotter as he cups my face in his hands and stares into the black pits that are my eyes.

"I'll never get tired of your beautiful face. I wish you wouldn't hide it." He runs a finger over my lips gently and I hold my breath. He notices and asks, "Do you want me to stop?" I shake my head and he continues touching them. "You should try to sleep," he finally says before laying down behind me. Somehow, sleep finds me.

When I wake up in the morning, I immediately call a meeting in Slenderman's office with the doctor, my boss, and my new boyfriend. After I finish violently coughing, I tell Dr. Smiley our new plan.

"I've decided I want to have the transplant."

"It's not a guaranteed fix. We'll have to find a match and even then, your body might try to reject them," the doctor informs me.

"I know. But I'm not living much of a life now." He nods.

"To find a match, we're gonna need a helluva lot of candidates."

Slender nods and dismisses Smiley and Hoodie. "I'll inform the others to bring their targets here before they kill them to ensure we find a match. Until then, I don't want you working. Stay here and relax." Once I agree to follow his orders, I'm released to spend the day as I choose.

Hoodie has also been given time off so we can spend time together. As Slenderman calls the others to his office to inform them of the new orders, I pull Hoodie by the hand to my room. He must notice my somber expression because he asks what's wrong.

"I just...want to spend all the time I can with you. Because the one guarantee I don't have is time." Another thought pops into my head and I turn away blushing. Hoodie reaches over and pulls off my mask, revealing my face.

"What is it?"

I hesitate...then sigh. "Nothing. It's not a good idea."

He gives me a soft smile and replies, "Then tell me about your bad idea." My face burns and I quickly shake my head. He doesn't push the topic, thankfully. Hopping up on my bed, I push myself against the wall. Much to my surprise, Hoodie climbs in my lap. Being the same height, we sit face to face.

"Jack, could I... See your tongue?" he shyly asks. Both of our faces are crimson as I nod and stick out my tongues. A shiver runs down my spine as he runs his finger tip down one of them.

Hoodie stares at my face mesmerized then blurts out, "Are you a virgin?" He slaps a hand over his mouth, as if he can't believe he just asked that. Blushing, I nod. Noticing my boldness to answer the question, he asks another. "Have you ever done anything...?" He trails off but I know what he means and I shake my head.

"I've never loved someone nor felt the need or urge to do those things."

All Hoodie says is, "Oh."

"That doesn't mean I'm opposed to it," I quickly add. "It just means... Well, I'd have no idea how to do...those things." I'm suddenly extremely sleepy. Leaning my head back against the wall, I close my eyes. I feel Hoodie rest his head on my shoulder.

"Tired?" he asks to which I nod. "Go to sleep, babe." He purrs in my ear so I do.


	8. Time Of Dying//Three Days Grace

When I wake, I waste no time going to Dr. Smiley's office. I ask him to run more tests and, hours later when we have the results, my suspicion is confirmed. It's getting worse and chemotherapy isn't helping much.

"Jack, your hair is falling out," Smiley informs me as if I didn't already know. "Do you want to go ahead and shave it?" he gently asks. I absentmindedly nod and removee my mask. The doctor disappears then reappears with an electric shaver and begins removing what hair I have left. He keeps glancing at my face but I just stare at the wall; when he's finished, I pull up my hood and thank him before leaving.

At the breakfast table, everyone seems uneasy; all eyes are on me.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asks in a condescending tone. I know he doesn't mean it - he simply doesn't know how to handle emotions - but it pisses me off nonetheless.

"Fantastic, thanks." As if to make my point, I begin violently coughing. Hoodie is sitting across from me and I motion for him to come to me. He stands up and comes around the table before I pull him down into my lap. With his mostly mask on, I can't see much of his face but I'll bet a million dollar he's blushing. I feel sick so I push back my plate and whisper a request in my lover's ear. He gives me a small nod then continues eating his meal.

Once breakfast has concluded, Slenderman sends everyone out on their assignments. Rarely is the house this empty; the only ones left are Smiley, Hoodie, and myself. Even Slender is out trying to find "eligible candidates". With everyone now gone, Hoodie and I wander through the forest until we come to a clearing. He pulls his mask off and drops it on the ground before taking my hands in his.

"Jack, I love you."

"I love you too, Hoodie."

He shakes his head. "Call me Brian." My lungs ache as I lean in and kiss him. He instantly kisses back.

My lungs burn and I pull my hands from Brian's to cough into my sleeve. This episode is different though. Instead of recovering after a few harsh coughs, I keep coughing and coughing. I fall to my hands and knees, coughing up blood.

"Jack!" I hear Brian yell through the ringing in my ears.

"Brian, I...love y-...you..." I wheeze out before disappearing into the black void.


	9. Here Without You//3 Doors Down

Day 1

I've never been religious; never thought much on heaven or hell or if they even exist. But if they do, I'd probably go to hell. After all, I am a demon. I don't know what to make of where I am; don't know if this is heaven or hell. All I know is I don't hurt anymore. Everything is black and I'm completely alone. Maybe this isn't so bad. Or maybe I'm asleep.

Wait, where is Brian?

I have to find him. He needs to know I'm okay.

"Brian!" I shout. No answer. I take off running in a random direction which proves to be pointless. It's like being stuck in an infinite black room: no beginning or end, no objects or sense of direction, no light source but I can see clearly. Still running, I call out again. I don't know where he is but I have to find him.

Day 2

I feel like I've been running for days. The only bright side is that I no longer have physical limitations. My lungs no longer ache, my legs no longer tire no matter how long I run, I never need water or food. Normally, my throat would be raw by now but because it's not, I still call out for Brian.

When I'm finally too mentally exhausted to continue, I lie down on my back and spread my limbs out, occupying as much space as possible. Closing my eyes, I take off my mask and throw it as far as possible. I never hear it land and when I open my eyes, it's laying beside me.

Where are you, Brian?

Day 3

Wherever I am, sleep does not exist here. It's what I've been looking foward to, hoping it could provide some kind of relief - however temporary - from my sorrow.

The relief never comes. I lay for hours sobbing Brian's name. This must be hell.

The break from my misery that I've been praying for finallycomes when I hear the most beautiful sound in existence.

"Hey, Jack." It's Brian's voice. I don't know where he is. I can't see him, but he sounds sad. "I'm still here." Tears of happiness mingle with the black goo that runs down my fac.e I'm finally hearing his voice.

"I'm here, Brian!" I call out. "I don't hurt anymore!" No response. "Brian, where are-"

"Smiley's gonna make you better. You won't have to hurt anymore." Wait, can he not hear me?

"Brian, I'm fine now! Really!" A quiet, strangled sob rings out, breaking my heart.

"I love you," his broken voice sobs before disappearing.

Day 4

I have no sense of time but I feel as if I've been in this void for months if not longer. Mentally, I'm exhausted. I don't know what to do; I feel like I'm waiting for something but I don't know what.

Suddenly, a light appears to my left. I hear Brian's voice but I can't make out the words. I sprint towards the light and, upon arriving, discover a scene of Hoodie and I standing in the tiny cabin. I'm getting to watch my own memories from the outside.

"I wanna try something," he says before kissing me. With my mask tilted, I couldn't see him which must have been why I never knew he slipped an envelope into my hoodie pocket. Hoodie fixes my mask and the scene disappears. I look down and find I'm wearing the hoodie from that day. Please be there. I jam my hands into my pocket and pull out a warped envelope.

Day 5

I sit holding the envelope for God knows how long. My hoodie was washed so the pale blue paper is warped but I can still make out my name on the outside. Carefully, I open the envelope and pull out the folded piece of notebook paper. The ink has run but - by an act of God, it seems - I can make out most of the words.

"Justice is best served brutally."

"Almost everyone dies. Almost."

"Cannibalism is a curse, not a choice."

"Keep talking shit and my face will be the last thing you see."

"Sometimes sacrifice is necessary to keep the ones you love safe."

"One day you'll understand. For now, hold your tongue."

"No one is perfect... Except Hoodie."

You don't talk much but when you do, I listen. Quiet people have the loudest minds.

-Brian

Day 6

I read and reread the letter a million times. I remember saying those things, I just never realized Hoodie was listening. I was alone when I said the last one. At least, I thought I was. It's only after the third or fourth time I read it that I realize it's an acronym. I thought Slenderman was the only one who knew my real name but obviously, I'm mistaken. As I'm reading the letter for the hundredth time, a voice cuts through my thoughts.

"I need you, Jack." It's Brian's voice. "You're not allowed to leave me here alone. You're supposed to be all my firsts... And lasts. I'll do anything. Please." It's silent again and I'm afraid he's gone until I hear a sob. "Jackson, I need you. I love you. Please. Just..." He stops to catch his breath and I feel something wet on my left arm even though I'm wearing a hoodie. "I love you...... Please wake up." A few wet drops on my arm. Balling up my fists, I close my eyes and focus all my energy. Then I open my eyes.


	10. Miracle//Shinedown

It's been a year since my diagnosis. I was reminded by Smiley at my doctor's appointment this morning. Now, here I am, walking through the forest.

I never realized how precious my life was until I had Hoodie and found myself dying. And now, a year later, I owe my life to four people: Jeff, for finding a donor in the nick of time; the donor themself; Smiley, for helping before, performing the surgery, and help recovering; and Brian. Without something to look forward to, I would have given up a long time ago. He was, and always will be, my reason to keep going.

Stopping, I breathe the cold fall air into my new lungs. A light breeze disturbs my hair and sends a few orange and brown leaves to the forest floor. I stare up at the balding trees until I hear footsteps approaching. Lowering my gaze, I find Hoodie jogging toward me.

He pulls off his mask and happily shouts, "I'm engaged!"

"Really? I don't see a ring." I laugh as I cross my arms. He rolls his eyes while smiling and pulls off his black gloves, revealing a beautiful diamond ring on his left hand.

"Wow. Impressive. Your fiance must really love you." Hoodie laughs and yanks off my mask then crashes his lips on mine. I move my lips in synch with his until we have to take a breath.

"Brian, I wouldn't be here without you. Your love is what kept me going. I love you."

Hoodie rubs his nose against mine. "I can't wait to be with you forever." Taking his hands in mine, I stare into his beautiful eyes.

"Forever and a day," I tell him as I run my thumb over the engagement ring I gave him. Brian smiles.

"I now pronounce us mister and mister..." He stops and thinks before I derail his train of thought by picking him up, wrapping his legs around me.

"Hell, I don't care whose name we pick. I'll be Mr. Brian if it means I'm yours."

A light blush spreads across his face as he says, "I love you, Jackson Thomas."

I give his nose a quick kiss before replying, "And I love you, Brian Thomas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, this shit show is now over. I'm sorry for doing this to you people.
> 
> On a better note, I'm working on updating Entry #12050104001305 and my oneshot book.  
So, peace.


End file.
